Having a Blast
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Wendy is forced to move to the big city to get a job, and finds one at the Southeast Demolition Company. She becomes a demolition expert. After a few weeks on the job, strange things start happening. Accidents, where people are injured and come close to being killed. And it looks like it's Wendy's fault. Can she find who is causing the accidents before something horrible happens?


Hey guys! If this story seems a little out of character for me, then I apologize, but this was a request from Babarcar. Just to inform you, this takes place 5 years after Weirdmageddon. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Wendy leaned her head against the window, watching as the trees flew by. Her bag sat on the seat beside her, stuffed full of photos and memories. She couldn't believe she was leaving Gravity Falls. Her mind flew back to the moment that her dad had told her the news.

" _Wendy, you need to get a job," her dad had told her. He glowered at her as she reclined on her bed, the TV blaring._

" _I already have a job," she reminded him. "At the Mystery Shack." This only seemed to anger him more._

" _That barely pays!" he roared. "Our family is going broke and you need to pitch in!" Wendy sprang from her bed and marched over to her father, her hands on her hips._

" _I do pitch in!" she protested. "The boys don't even have a job!" Her dad glared at her._

" _They're too young to work," he declared. "I've made up my mind. You're going to the big city to get a job!" A shocked expression settled over Wendy's features as the news sunk in._

" _I can't leave Gravity Falls!" she cried out in horror. "All my friends are here!" Manly Danly simply scowled and held up a piece of paper, waving it so Wendy couldn't get a good look at it._

" _Our family needs some more money," he growled. "We're going broke and you're the only one that can leave." Tears were threatening to spill down Wendy's face, but she held them back._

" _Why can't you go!" she screamed, trying not to let on how mad she was._

" _Because I need to stay here and take care of the boys," he had told her. Manly Danly shoved the piece of paper into her hand and walked toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the door frame._

" _Pack your things Wendy. The bus leaves tomorrow." He stomped out, gently the door behind him. Wendy had glared at the door before throwing the ticket to the floor and running over to her bed, collapsing on it. Grabbing a pillow, she had pressed it to her face and screamed, finally letting her tears flow down her face._

As she sat and looked over the memory, Wendy was tempted to collapse into tears again. It had been five years since that fateful summer, five years since the incident and not once had Wendy left Gravity Falls. Now she had been forced onto a bus heading toward San Francisco with orders to get a job and send money home, for her family was going broke. Tears filled her eyes once again, but Wendy refused to let them spill down her face. She had to remain strong.

Wendy already had an idea of what job she was looking for. In college she had taken a demolitions course and discovered that she had a lot of talent for it. And lucky for her, San Francisco was home to the Northwest Demolitions company and they were hiring.

Her cigar dangled from her lips as she blew a ring of smoke onto the window. The driver had been reluctant to let her use it on board, but he had changed his mind fast once he got a look at the ax in her bag. It was relaxing for her, and with a family like hers, she needed to be relaxed.

Her style had changed slightly over the years, as she was no longer a fifteen year old teenager. She was a twenty year old woman. She wore a flannel t-shirt and burgundy shorts. A stick of dynamite dangled from her belt, which she had discovered helped in keeping rude boys away from her.

Wendy sighed once again as she looked out the window. Her life had stayed practically the same for five years, and now it was changing at the speed of light. No, she wasn't going to linger on that train of thought. She reached over to her bag and pulled out a scrapbook that Mabel had helped her make a couple years ago. Wendy flipped open the book and smiled fondly at the picture that decorated the first page. The entire book was filled with pictures of her mother, before she passed away.

Many people said that Wendy looked exactly like her mother. And it was true. They both had shocking red hair, vibrant green eyes, and practically every other feature that a Corduroy would inherit. Wendy smiled as she flipped through the pages, each one bring back a memory long forgotten.

(Time Skip)

The cool air hit Wendy's face as she stepped off the book, bag bumping against her side. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she spun around, a huge smile on her face. The noise of cars, the mummering people brought back so many things she would rather not remember, but for now she took pleasure in it.

As she walked, she took careful notice in signs, looking for the place she had seen in the newspaper. Finally, she found it. A huge building that sat right in the middle of the city. Above the door read: Southeast Demolitions. Wendy smiled and walked through the doors, her intentions clear in her mind. The secretary looked up and smiled kindly.

"How can I help you dear," she asked, her voice sweet. Wendy smiled back.

"I'm looking for a job as a demolitions expert," she told the woman. The woman flipped through some papers for a moment before looking back at Wendy.

"I do believe we have an opening," she said slowly. "I'll take you to the boss." She stood up and motioned for Wendy to follow her. They went to the third floor and walked past several offices before finally stopping at one. The secretary pushed open the door and walked in, Wendy following her. The woman closed the door behind her.

There were three people in the room. One was sitting in an armchair by the door, flipping through a sketchbook. The other two sat in chairs behind the desk. A girl and a boy. The girl sitting by the door looked like a female version of the boy, as they both had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl sitting next to the boy had blond hair and blue eyes. A simple gold band glittered on her finger. A matching one was on the finger of the boy. The secretary gestured to the blond haired girl.

"Our boss," she said. Wendy's jaw dropped.

"Pacifica?" she asked with astonishment.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please review, it keeps me motivated. Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed!

-Hourglass


End file.
